Recently, personal mobility devices having two wheels as personal transport devices have appeared. The mobility device is advantageous in that since the turning radius is close to 0 due to the two wheels and even it can rotate in place, it can move freely in a confined space.
However, a two-wheeled mobility device stabilizes its physically unstable structure through controlling, and there is a risk of injury if control failure or malfunction occurs. Further, in the driving mode with two wheels, the center of gravity is located at a high position and the stability is low. Therefore, two-wheel system is not suitable for high-speed driving.
On the other hand, a three-wheeled mobility device has a physically stable structure and the center of gravity is located at a low position, whereby it is advantageous in terms of driving stability. However, if the mobility device having three wheels performs cornering, there is a problem that the turning radius is large.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present invention, and is not intended to mean that the present invention falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.